


Sur la plage

by TemporiServire



Category: Hero Corp (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stan crush déjà mais avant qu'il s'en rende compte..., mention de PTSD ?, post-naufrage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporiServire/pseuds/TemporiServire
Summary: Stan se réveille sur une plage, trempé, frigorifié et avec une migraine abominable. Et seul.Ou : Stan retrouve Burt après le naufrage et réalise qu'il ne demandait pas mieux. Jusqu'à ce que de vieux souvenirs désagréables refassent surface.





	Sur la plage

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que la seule chose qu'on sait c'est "qu'ils ont marché pendant des semaines" avant de se retrouver à faire des combats dans des cages. Et parce que vous allez pas me dire que c'est pas pendant ces semaines entières passées juste tous les deux dans le froid et la forêt que Stan s'est mis à changer (et accessoirement à crusher sur Burt).

 

 

 

Il ne savait pas lequel de ses cinq sens lui revint en premier. Il sentait sous ses doigts une surface irrégulière et granuleuse, il avait froid, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et le vent venait lui gifler le visage et s’engouffrer dans ses cheveux mouillés. Des cris de mouettes et un clapotis d’eau lui parvenaient. Un parfum d’algues et de mer lui envahissait les sinus jusqu’à la nausée. Il avait sur les lèvres un désagréable goût salé. Ce dont Stan était sûr en revanche, c’était qu’il mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux et regagner la vue. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu’il allait découvrir et le mal de tête lancinant qui lui broyait le crâne n’aidait pas. 

Ayant toussé un peu d’eau, il parvint à se retourner sur le dos pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Il compta jusqu’à trois et ouvrit les yeux. Dans le ciel, une épaisse couche de nuages masquait le soleil. Stan se redressa prudemment, sa tête tourna malgré tout. C’était bien ce qu’il craignait. Devant lui s’étendait la mer. Il était échoué sur une plage de galets interminable. Interminable semblait être aussi la forêt qui commençait derrière lui.

Il prit pour ambition de se remettre debout pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son environnement. A la seconde où il fut sur pied, son mal de tête redoubla et il regretta immédiatement sa décision. Il se garda quelques secondes avant de relever le menton. Il ne s’attendait pas franchement à de bonnes nouvelles. Alors pourquoi fut-il déçu de ne voir personne, peu importe où il posait les yeux ? Il était seul. Seul et frigorifié, ses vêtements trempés semblaient sur le point de se transformer en surgelés.

Plus que tout, sans doute, il était terrifié. Il essayait de se rappeler de ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu’il se retrouve là. Ses derniers souvenirs précis le ramenaient sur le bateau qui devait tous les amener au Canada. Après, tout se mélangeait. Vraisemblablement, le navire avait fait naufrage. Et il se retrouvait là, perdu, seul et paniqué.

« John ? hurla-t-il au hasard, et il peina à reconnaître sa propre voix. Klaus, Doug, Mary, Stève ? N’importe qui ? Même… même Mac Kormack, ça m’irait ? » 

Rien ni personne ne lui répondit, si ce n’est le vent et les embruns. Stan se replongea dans sa mémoire. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ? Comment le bateau avait-il fait naufrage ? Où étaient les autres ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas être le seul rescapé. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses derniers souvenirs de leur croisière qui avait tourné au vinaigre. Juste avant le naufrage, il n’était pas seul. Il était dans une cabine, juste assez grande pour deux couchettes. La sienne et celle de…

« BURT ! »

Prononcer le nom de son ami suffit à le rassurer un peu. Avec un peu de chance, Burt était dans les parages, il allait le retrouver. Les mains en porte-voix, il se remit à hurler. Et encore une fois, le vent emporta ses cris sans lui donner de réponses en échange. Stan laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il se sentait abandonné. Et il avait très envie de pleurer.

 Le jour déclinait déjà. Il devait lui rester environ deux heures avant que la nuit ne tombe. Il fallait qu’il bouge, qu’il trouve de quoi se réchauffer, à défaut de trouver des survivants. Il considéra un moment la possibilité de s’abriter dans la forêt, avant de renoncer. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait surgir de derrière un arbre à la tombée de la nuit et il trouvait qu’il faisait déjà des efforts considérables pour ne pas craquer sans avoir besoin d’en rajouter. Il se décida donc à longer la côte jusqu’à trouver de quoi boire, manger, ou se réchauffer. Il aurait bien aimé espérer trouver quelqu’un, par la même occasion, mais il n’était pas assez optimiste pour ça. 

 

Il marcha pendant une éternité. Du moins, c’était l’impression qu’il avait. Son mal de crâne ne faiblissait pas, ses vêtements humides lui collaient toujours à la peau à chaque mouvement et laissaient passer le froid mordant, il avait soif et même faim, de plus en plus. Et surtout, plus il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, plus il avait peur. De quoi, exactement, il ne savait pas trop. De mourir peut-être. De mourir sur une plage perdue il ne savait où, comme un con. Ou bien peur de se faire attaquer. Peur aussi, de ne retrouver personne, peur d’être le seul survivant. Peur que ses amis soient morts. 

A force, il s’était mis à parler tout seul. À grommeler, plus exactement. A râler contre tout ce qui pouvait lui venir, mais principalement contre « ce putain de froid ». A chacune de ses paroles, il exhalait un volute de vapeur dans le jour qui virait déjà à la nuit. 

Cela faisait une heure qu’il marchait quand il vit une silhouette étendue sur les galets, à une cinquantaine de mètres. Il se frotta les yeux. Est-ce qu’un mirage pouvait apparaître sur une plage de galets, dans un froid hivernal ? Il songea au début qu’il s’agissait d’un rondin de bois flotté. Mais à mesure qu’il s’approchait, la silhouette lui parut de plus en plus humaine. Puis il lui apparu que c’était un homme, qui portait les vêtements marqués du logo de l'agence. Ravivé de l'énergie d’un nouvel espoir, il franchit les derniers mètres en courant. En reconnaissait le visage du naufragé, un sanglot de soulagement franchit ses lèvres malgré lui et il se laissa tomber à côté du corps, immobile mais bien réel, de Burt.

« Oh mon gars, je suis tellement content de te retrouver, t’as pas idée. »

Il se dit que cette dernière phrase pouvait prêter à confusion, et il allait se corriger, quand il s’aperçut que Burt n’avait pas bougé. Avec un début d’inquiétude, il vint palper le poignet de son ami. Il trouva un poult et une partie de son angoisse s’envola. Burt n’avait pas l’air blessé non plus, mais avec le jour qui diminuait, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Mais justement, le jour diminuait, ils étaient un peu pressés par le temps. Stan empoigna les revers de la veste humide de son ami à s’en faire blanchir les jointures et le secoua légèrement.

« Ok Burt, on s’est bien marré, mais là c’est vraiment pas le moment. Réveille-toi ou on va geler là comme des cons… Burt ! » 

Il vit les paupières de son ami papillonner pour qu’enfin leurs yeux se rencontrassent.

« Burt ! »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et vint péniblement poser sa main sur celles qui le secouaient toujours machinalement. 

« Hmpf, arrête de crier. »

Stan relâcha lentement sa prise autour du col de Burt. Il ne s’était pas aperçu de la tension dans ses propres doigts. A vrai dire, il pouvait difficilement exprimer l’ampleur de son soulagement. Il n’était plus seul. Il était avec Burt. 

Ce dernier se redressa lentement. Son regard parcourut la plage avant de s’arrêter sur Stan.

« On est où ?

-J’en sais rien, je me suis réveillé là-bas, j’ai vu personne. Je t’ai retrouvé par hasard. »

Burt baissa les yeux sur les galets, prenant doucement conscience de ce que ça impliquait. Stan l’aurait volontiers laissé terminer son cheminement de pensées, mais la nuit tombait, il était toujours gelé, et il avait toujours mal à la tête. Aussi, il suggéra de faire un feu. Son camarade acquiesça et ils se mirent en quête de bois, tâtonnant à la lisière de la forêt. Trouver le combustible n’était pas le plus compliqué. Allumer une première flamme s’avéra être une autre paire de manches. Le bois était humide, ils grelottaient, leurs doigts engourdis peinaient à générer une friction suffisante pour obtenir un peu de fumée et le vent soufflait régulièrement leurs espoirs. Chaque tentative ratée ne faisait qu’énerver Stan un peu plus. En temps normal, il aurait probablement oralisé son mécontentement, mais il n’en avait vraiment pas le coeur. Burt se donnait vraiment du mal pour essayer d’allumer ce feu. Et puis, il ne se l’avouait qu’à moitié, mais il était beaucoup trop soulagé de l’avoir retrouvé pour risquer de le voir s’en aller s’il l’énervait avec sa mauvaise humeur. 

La nuit était tombée lorsque les deux compères parvinrent à produire une véritable flamme. Pendant une seconde, il regardèrent leur minuscule feu de camp danser dans le petit puit qu’ils avaient creusé dans les galets pour le protéger du vent. Ils levèrent les yeux l’un vers l’autre avant de se taper dans la main. Ils avait toujours aussi faim et soif, mais la nuit sur cette plage inconnue leur semblait désormais moins menaçante. 

Pas moins glaciale en revanche. Leurs vêtements n’étaient pas adaptés au climat, le froid mordant s’infiltrait par chaque couture pour venir leur irriter la peau et leur petit feu ne produisait pas assez de chaleur pour les réchauffer. Stan continuait de trembler malgré lui. 

« Est-ce que ça va ? s’enquit Burt. T’as toujours l’air un peu patraque. »

Stan leva les yeux. Il était vrai qu’il s’était déjà senti mieux. A vrai dire, il n’avait même plus le courage de râler. Il avait toujours mal à la tête et il était épuisé. 

« Je suis claqué, c’est tout, répondit-il.

-On peut se serrer l’un contre l'autre, on aura un peu plus chaud. »

Cette proposition déstabilisa tellement Stan que ce dernier en oublia pendant une seconde le froid, la faim, la soif et sa migraine. Il se força à articuler une réponse.

« Non euh… Non, ça va.

-Soit pas débile, Stan, t’es tellement gelé que si je te balançais dans un bain de glaçons, tu sentirais pas la différence.

-Non mais merde, puisque je te dis que ça va ! »

Il se rendit compte de la violence de sa réaction en voyant la mine de Burt s’assombrir. Il se gifla intérieurement. Quel tact. Burt ne pensait sûrement pas à mal en proposant cela. Mais c’était bien ça le problème. Toute innocente qu’était la proposition, Stan se sentait légèrement mal à l’aise à la simple idée de se coller à son ami. Et ce n’était pas parce que c’était un homme… Enfin si, peut-être que ça le déstabilisait aussi. Mais surtout parce que c’était Burt. Il ne se l’expliquait pas. Mais il était plus heureux de l’avoir retrouvé, lui, que n’importe qui d’autre. Il lui avait semblé que son monde avait repris un peu de couleurs à la seconde où il avait découvert que Burt était vivant. Plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait ce qu’il aurait fait s’il ne l’avait pas retrouvé. Il serait resté perdu, probablement. A errer dans sa tête et dans cet endroit désolé. Il se trouvait stupide. Après tout, Burt n’était que son ami. N’est-ce pas ? Et ils étaient toujours perdu. La seule chose qui avait changé, c’était qu’ils étaient ensemble. 

Et pourtant, d’une certaine manière, ça lui suffisait. Même s’il ne se l’avouerait jamais. Et encore moins à Burt. Burt ne devait pas savoir des choses comme ça. Il était son ami. Point.

Et il le regardait toujours de cet air d’animal craintif. Stan déglutit et humecta ses lèvres gercées avant de grommeler :

« Je suis mort. On… On n’a qu’à dormir, demain on pourra aller chercher de quoi boire et manger… Ou de quoi se changer. » 

Burt hocha lentement la tête. Il ne sembla pas lui tenir rigueur pour la mauvaise humeur dont il venait de faire preuve sans raison apparente. Stan s’empressa de s’allonger, la tête calée sur son bras, tournant le dos à Burt (et au feu de camp, par la même occasion). Il voulait cacher son embarras, il se dit qu’il avait probablement l’air con. Mais il entendit derrière lui les galets crisser les uns contre les autres, signe que Burt s’allongeait à son tour. Il y eu un long silence, avant que Burt ne chuchote, comme s’il craignait que quelqu’un d’autre que Stan l’entende :

« Bonne nuit, Stan. »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, feignant le sommeil. Mais la voix de Burt résonna encore et encore dans son esprit. Au bout d’un moment, il entendit sa respiration ralentir puis se changer en un léger ronflement. 

Stan aurait bien voulu dormir aussi, mais Stan avait froid, Stan flippait et Stan pensait trop. A tout, à rien. A tout ce qui lui était arrivé en si peu de temps ce jour-ci, à rien qui n’arrivait vraiment à le rassurer. Outre les crépitements du feu et les ronflements de Burt, il entendait le bruit des vagues et des hululements, des craquements qui provenaient de la forêt. S’il s’endormait, peut-être qu’une bête en surgirait pour les dévorer ? Non, c’était stupide, et ça ne l’aidait pas du tout à arrêter son fil de pensées infernales. Puisqu’il n’arrivait pas à ne penser à rien, il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose d’apaisant.

Stan soupira et se tourna pour faire face au feu, et à Burt qui dormait de l’autre côté des flammes. Et il avait l’air tellement paisible, malgré toute la menace des éléments environnants, que Stan sentit ses muscles se décrisper un peu. Il songea que cela aurait été le bon timing pour enfin essayer de dormir. Il s’accorda encore quelques secondes à regarder les flammes danser sur fond de Burt endormi, et il ferma les yeux. 

Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, un soleil froid dardait ses reflets pâles sur son visage. Et deux yeux bleus étaient plongés dans les siens. Il eu un mouvement de recul avant d’associer, avec une rapidité qui le surprenait lui-même, ces yeux à Burt. Burt qui était donc penché au dessus de lui.

« Wow, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’enquit un Stan alarmé et pétrifié.

-Attends, bouge pas.

-Quoi, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

-J’avais pas remarqué hier parce qu’il faisait sombre, et puis à cause de tes cheveux aussi. T’as une bosse énorme sur le front. »

Une bosse ? Il avait dû se cogner contre quelque chose pendant le naufrage. Cela expliquait sans doute en partie sa migraine de la veille. D’ailleurs, son mal de crâne s’était calmé drastiquement. Mais voilà que Burt levait une main pour l’approcher de son front. Cette fois, sa panique fut bien réelle. La paume de Burt eut tout juste le temps de frôler son crâne, que Stan l’avait déjà attrapé par le poignet et repoussé, puis s’était relevé prestement. Une sueur froide lui parcourait l’échine, tout en faisant les cent pas autour du feu de camp à moitié éteint, il essayait de ne pas penser à son coeur qui menaçait de lui transpercer la cage thoracique. Il savait que sa réaction paraitrait démesurée à n’importe quelle personne qui ne serait pas dans sa tête. Il se sentait vraiment con. Mais à en croire l’expression désemparée et, il fallait le dire aussi, un peu blessé de Burt, il n’était pas celui qui se sentait le plus con sur cette plage. 

« Je voulais juste vérifier que c’était pas grave », expliqua Burt d’une voix blanche.

Stan cessa sa déambulation frénétique. Il se doutait que plus il était agité, plus il avait l’air suspect. 

« C’est pas grave, c’est rien du tout. » 

Il avait flippé. C’était plus fort que lui. Voir cette main devant ses yeux, menaçant de lui attraper la tête, l’avait noyé dans un océan de souvenirs insupportables. Ces doigts agrippés à son crâne à la manière de serres de rapace. Sa volonté tuée d’un coup. Le néant, le vide. Puis, les regards accusateurs, les incriminations, les suspicions. C’était ça, plus encore que la sensation d’être chassé de son propre esprit, que Stan aurait aimé oublier. Mais chaque main qui s’approchait de son front, chaque doigt qui lui effleurait les cheveux, lui rappelait le contact électrique de The Lord.

« Stan, laisse-moi regarder, si ça se trouve c’est plus grave que tu le crois. »

Stan pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Burt, qui avait à peine bougé de là où il l’avait planté sans cérémonie. Comment refuser sans que cela parût suspect ? Il ne pouvait pas, il ne trouvait rien de crédible. Il devait prendre sur lui. Avec un soupir, Stan s’assit et fit signe à son ami de s’approcher. Cela ne pouvait pas être la mer à boire. Burt n’était pas The Lord. Déjà, Burt ne risquait pas de prendre possession de son esprit. Et ensuite, il avait confiance en lui.

Burt vint s’accroupir à sa hauteur. Stan le sentit soulever ses cheveux, avant que des doigts glacés n’entrent en contact avec son front.

« Non, désolé, je peux pas ! s’exclama-t-il en se dégageant.

-Je t’ai fait mal ?

-Non ! Enfin, c’est sensible, oui, mais c’est pas ça le problème !

-Bah c’est quoi le problème, alors ? » 

Stan jeta un regard furtif à Burt.

« Rien, c’est juste… J’aime pas qu’on… Qu’on me touche la tête. 

-T’aimes pas qu’on te touche la tête, répéta Burt, comme pour être sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Et pourquoi ? »

Stan laissa échapper un grognement. Il s’était mis dans de beaux draps, et Burt ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, avec son regard inquisiteur et encourageant à la fois. Les yeux rivés sur les braises fumantes de leur feu de camp pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de Burt, anticipant déjà les railleries, il avoua :

« C’est à cause de The Lord. Depuis qu’il… Enfin, quand il a pris contrôle de moi quoi. Je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait ça. J’aimerais bien être comme Klaus. Klaus, ça l’a pas atteint, j’ai l’impression… » 

Il y eu un silence. Bien trop long au goût de Stan, qui vit du coin de l’oeil que Burt ne le lâchait pas des yeux. 

« Je passe pour un con, c’est ça ? marmonna Stan.

-Non, pas pour un con, répondit Burt doucement.

-Pour un lâche alors ? C’est ça, je suis toujours le trouillard de service. Je le sais que je suis ridicule. Si ça peut t’épargner des moqueries. »

Mais Burt ne se moquait pas. Il ne riait pas, ne souriait pas non plus. Au contraire, il avait l’air grave. Et doux en même temps. En réalité, il lui inspirait un tel calme et une telle confiance que Stan se surprit à soutenir son regard. 

« T’es pas ridicule. C’est normal que ça t’ait atteint. T’as été sous son emprise plus longtemps que nous.

-Et vous m’avez pris pour un traître...

-Moi je t’ai pas pris pour un traître. Je sais bien que tu nous aurais jamais fait de mal volontairement.»

Burt lui souriait. Stan sentit son coeur rater un battement, et il hocha la tête en guise de remerciements silencieux. Dans les yeux de Burt, sa honte et sa trouille n’existaient plus. Il sourit à son tour. Il n’était pas un grand optimiste, mais en dépit des obstacles qui se dressaient devant eux, il se dit qu’ils avaient une chance de s’en tirer.

Parce qu’il était avec Burt.

**Author's Note:**

> Et c'est à ce moment que Stan, sans le savoir, est tombé amoureux.  
> J'en ai profité pour balancer deux ou trois headcanons sur Stan (ce n'est que deux ou trois, dites vous que ce que j'ai genre 4 pages d'observations et de hc sur lui). Y avait très clairement des hints de Stan bi dès la saison 2, désolée de vous le dire.


End file.
